despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Balthazar Bratt
Balthazar Bratt is the main antagonist and comic-relief character of Despicable Me 3. He was a former child star in the 80's who, succeeding his show's cancellation after hitting puberty, changes from good to bad, plans on world domination. His theme song is Hug Me. He is calm, good, laid-back, sweet, funny and nice but later evil, mean, ruthless, funny, power-hungry, dangerous, selfish, greedy, arrogant, cocky, manipulative and bitter. His goal is to destroy Hollywood. Appearance He dresses in a purple jumpsuit, with shoulder pads and parachute pants. He wears fingerless gloves and white shoes. In addition, some of his hair behind is cut while the rest of other hair is long and black (including a small bald spot from aging); he also has a medium-long handlebar mustache. Personality Balthazar Bratt was nothing more or less than a pure megalomaniac and psychopath with 100% egotism. He is a pure egotist as he thinks almost only on himself and only on his actions. In addition to him being a megalomaniac and egotist, Bratt is an extremely ruthless and destructive individual, showing no mercy towards his enemies especially when he attempted to destroy Hollywood and mostly, he enjoys wreaking havoc and destruction. Yet, Bratt sees no evil in his actions, which means that he is a delusional individual who had lost faith in the world. He is also extremely vengeful as all he wanted was to destroy Hollywood as revenge for canceling his TV show. The AVL file on him describes his personality as 'narcissistic yet extremely insecure'. In addition to this goal, Bratt sought what all super-villains sought; to gain world domination after he destroyed Hollywood. In addition to his megalomaniacal, violent, and evil personality, Bratt is a man who lost his time so he always lives in the bubble of himself, which means that he always listens to music from the 80s (such as the songs "Bad" by Michael Jackson or "Into the Groove" by Madonna), why he always acts and look like a man in the 80s. Bratt is also an extremely manipulative and cunning individual, for example, when he uses his skills of mastery of disguise, such as disguising as an obese jewel inspector to steal the diamond, and disguising as Lucy Wilde (as he tied up the real Lucy and put her in the closet) to manipulate Gru and kidnap the girls. Bratt is also shown to be highly intelligent, able to construct a variety of 80's themed weaponry, all of which proved highly effective against both trained soldiers as well as Gru, formerly one of the world's most dangerous villains. Plot ''Despicable Me 3'' During his youth, Balthazar Bratt played a TV show character called Evil Bratt in his own self-titled series in 1986, which revolved around him performing various evil deeds such as robbing banks, defeating armies, destroying cities, and anything else. Although the series was beloved worldwide, during the third season, Bratt hit puberty and the series fell from popularity and was canceled soon after. Bratt, having his reputation and career destroyed by his fall from grace, immediately turned to a life of crime, believing himself to actually be Evil Bratt. 31 years later, Balthazar Bratt quickly rose to the top of the Anti Villain League's most wanted criminal list and fought with them on various occasions, particularly with Gru Felonious, an ex-supervillain and the AVL's newest member as well as his partner/wife, Lucy Wilde.Bratt, along with his robotic sidekick Clive (who was also in the television series), robs an ocean liner transporting the world's largest diamond, the Dupont Diamond, using his rapidly-expanding bubblegum to turn the ship airborne. Bratt then gets into a fight with Gru, and, after disarming each other, begin "dance fighting", although Gru seemingly knocks him out. As Gru prepares to turn the diamond back to the authorities, Bratt gets back up, stating that he was only pretending to be knocked out, and blows Gru away using a sonic keytar, publicly humiliating him in the process. Before Bratt can get away, numerous AVL agents swarm the liner, forcing him to escape. As punishment for failing to capture Bratt, both Gru and Lucy are fired from the AVL by the new and overly harsh director Valerie Da Vinci. After escaping Gru, Bratt poses as an overweight jewel inspector in order to gain access to and retrieve the Dupont Diamond from a museum in Paris. The next day, Bratt's diamond heist makes the first page of the news, infuriating Gru. Later, Bratt trains for "the big day" and watches an episode of his television series in which Evil Bratt attacks a city (could be New York because the Statue of Liberty was seen in the episode) with a giant robot and uses his expanding bubblegum to cover the city in bubblegum and use his diamond-powered splash-damage laser to float the city into space, with Bratt planning on doing the same thing to Hollywood as revenge for them cancelling Evil Bratt. In order to get his old job back, Gru plots to steal the Dupont Diamond back from Bratt with the help of his twin brother Dru (who believes them to be stealing it as an act of villainy, not heroism). After making it to Bratt's bedroom, they narrowly avoid waking him up and alerting him before he wakes up himself and continues working on his giant robot. After Dru accidentally alerts Bratt to their presence by nearly choking on his expanding bubblegum, Gru throws the gum at Bratt, sticking him to the wall while they take the diamond and narrowly escape his fortress thanks to Lucy who had followed them and they return to the mansion with the diamond. Once at the mansion, however, Gru and Dru get into an argument over how the former wants to return to the AVL, while the latter wants to continue their family's villainy tradition, ending with both disowning each other and Gru storms out. Meanwhile, Bratt disguises himself as Lucy (tying up and gagging the real Lucy, and stuffing her in the closet), takes the diamond back and kidnaps Margo, Edith and Agnes (along with Agnes' new pet one-horned goat Lucky). Gru is about to leave out the door when he finds Lucy in the closet and she frantically tells him that Bratt took the girls. Gru rushes to Dru who is still sulking from their argument. But learning that his nieces have been kidnapped by Bratt, Dru immediately drops his anger at his brother and he, Gru and Lucy board his hovercraft and fly to Hollywood to stop Bratt and rescue the girls. On the way there, they nearly collide with the aircraft that the Minions built (to escape from prison), and the Minions decide to follow them. At Hollywood, Bratt's giant robot self-replica emerges from the ocean and begins attacking the city, shooting his expanding gum all over the city as several people run in terror. Edith demands Bratt to release her and her sisters, and Bratt complies by casually placing the girls (and the goat) on the ledge of a building in order to give them a perfect view of the destruction he is causing. After shooting enough of the gum, Bratt uses the robot's diamond-powered splash-damage laser cannon to begin separating Hollywood from the ground in order to let it drift off. Gru, Dru and Lucy arrive at Hollywood to see Bratt's robot attacking the city and Dru realizes Bratt's plan due to having watched Evil Bratt. ''The Minions parachute out of their aircraft and onto the expanding gum and desperately try to pop it (by using chainsaws, gardening forks, lightning rods on umbrellas and even TNT) , but it is too strong and sturdy. While Lucy rescues the girls, Gru and Dru shoot Bratt's robot with a number of missiles. Unfortunately, they prove to be ineffective and Bratt has his Bratt-pack (modified Evil Bratt dolls) bring down Gru and Dru's plane, and the two brothers leap out of the aircraft before it crashes and then explodes. Dru uses the suction on his spy suit to land on the robot's chest plate (without Bratt noticing), while Gru lands hard on the ground, knocking him unconscious. Seeing the unconscious Gru, Bratt begins firing his laser towards him, but before the beam can reach Gru, Dru destroys the robot's generator, causing it to collapse. Whilst trying to search the wreckage for his brother, Gru comes face to face with an enraged Bratt, and before he can use his keytar to blow him away, Gru proposes a dance fight and Bratt complies setting the music to Madonna's "Into the Groove". After a brief dance fight, Gru snatches Bratt's keytar, with the latter not noticing, and uses it to both blow him away and humiliate him in a similar fashion to how Bratt had previously done to him, leaving Bratt floating away in his own gum. Gru desperately searches through the robot's wreckage for his brother, only for Dru to pop out from behind him and hug him from behind his back, to Gru's extreme joy. Gru, Dru, Lucy, Margo, Edith, Agnes, and the Minions all celebrate their victory in finally stopping Bratt once and for all. Bratt's ultimate fate is unclear, although it can be assumed that he was arrested by the AVL as four helicopters arrived to intercept his location, as well as Gru and Lucy managing to get their jobs at the AVL and his minions back. International dub *Chinese (Hong Kong): Wyman Wong (黃偉文) *Chinese (Mainland China): Da Zhang Wei (大张伟) *Dutch (Netherlands): Carlo Boszhard *Dutch (Flemish): Gene Thomas *France: David Marsais *Germany: Joko Winterscheidt *Italian: Paolo Ruffini *Israeli: Haim Cohen (חיים כהן) *Japanese: Matsuyama Kenichi (松山ケンイチ) *Portuguese (Brazil): Evandro Mesquita *Portuguese (Portugal): Pedro Miguel Ribeiro *Russian:Stanislav Tikunov (Станислав Тикунов) *Polish: Robert Górski *Spanish: Jay de la Cueva Trivia *Bratt is voiced by Trey Parker, who is best known for co-creating and starring in the adult comedy show, ''South Park. Bratt's voice as a child is similar to two South Park characters, Stan Marsh and Eric Cartman, while as a teenager, he sounds like Phillip from the Terrance and Phillip Show. As an adult he sounds like Randy Marsh. *He also represents Dougray Scott's character Sean Ambrose from Mission: Impossible II, when they disguise themselves as someone else the audience gets surprised. *He is inspired by the late Michael Jackson. The song he uses to accompany the first heist scene further references this. *In Despicable Me: Minion Rush, Balthazar gets his own location called "Bratt's Lair" *In Despicable Me 2, the villain El Macho is voiced by [[Benjamin Bratt|Benjamin Bratt]], while in Despicable Me 3, the villain's name is Balthazar Bratt. *In the film, several 80s songs can be heard playing when Bratt appears, such as "Bad" by Michael Jackson, "Sussudio" by Phil Collins, "Take on Me" by A-ha, and "Into the Groove" by Madonna. *In Balthazar Bratt's final scene, there is a billboard of a movie titled Onions which is a spoof of Minions. *His clothing bears similarity to performing artist Prince. References Gallery Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists